


They Could Be the Walk/We Could Be the Pavement

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blow Jobs, Devotion, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mitaka Week 2018, Multi, Office Sex, Partner Swapping, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: For Day 2 of Mitaka Week 2018: Devotion.Title from "Divisionary" by Ages and Ages."They say 'formality', this is what they really meant:They could be the walk, we could be the pavement"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BAU9mKJjdU





	They Could Be the Walk/We Could Be the Pavement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/gifts).



The weekly strategy meeting is wrapping up and Dopheld Mitaka is finalising his notes when General Hux calls his name.  
         “Mitaka.”  
         “Yes, General?” he answers naturally.  
         “Get on the floor, Lieutenant.”  
         His heart skips a beat or two. Surely he misheard. “Sir?”  
         “Do it. Right here by my feet.”  
         Staring over at the redhead with increasing dread, Mitaka confirms that the man is in fact serious. Right here. Now. With all the department heads in attendance. Still, it’s too late to argue at this juncture. He’s let so many things happen in the past few months he’d never have imagined countenancing before. It’s with a heavy sense of inevitability that he sets his datapad and cap onto the table and sinks to the floor.  
         Hux leans over slowly and takes Dopheld’s chin in his hand. “I think you know what to do.”  
         Heart thumping in horror, a blush working its way over his entire body, Mitaka turns his head to survey the reactions from the others present. Hux grips his face tighter and forces his focus back.  
         “Eyes on me. Show them what you’re good for.”  
         “Sir.” His voice is low and broken. “Please don’t. Not here.”  
         “That’s the last argument I want to hear from you. Now get going.”  
         Reaching his hands toward the general’s lap, Mitaka fumbles with the man’s belt buckle and then his flies. Subconsciously he registers the gasps and murmurs going around the room.  
         “Anyone who doesn’t wish to watch may leave,” Hux announces clearly.  
         Out of the thirteen others present, only two excuse themselves. Mitaka can feel all remaining eyes on him when the door shuts and he finally leans in to lick up the length of his general’s dick.  
         “There. That’s it. Tell the room what you are.”  
         He stares, pleading, up at Hux.  
         The general’s voice becomes sharp. “Tell them, Mitaka.”  
         Dopheld mumbles his response to Hux’s bollocks.  
         “So we can all hear it, sweetheart.”  
         He shouts it this time, hoping that it will at least save him from repeating it again. “I’m a cocksucking whore, sir!”  
         “And to whom do you belong now?”  
         “You, sir.”  
         A voice across the room whispers, “Maker.”  
         “Good. All the way down with you. Choke yourself if need be.”  
         Mitaka indeed chokes it down. This is easier when Hux is physically forcing him, when he doesn’t have to find his own motivation to cram the entirety of this dick past his lips. And of course it’s less humiliating as a private act of devotion instead of a demonstration of his subservience.  
         Hux watches him coolly throughout, giving little evidence of his pleasure besides the occasional fluttering of his orange eyelashes.  
         A string of saliva dangles from the lieutenant’s lower lip, attaches itself to the collar of his tunic.  
         Finally, Hux tilts his head back, exposing his neck, and sighs deeply. Mitaka swallows his release down, then keeps his lips loosely around the head until the general’s breaths become silent and regular. Just the way he’s learned to.  
         Sated, Hux stretches back in his chair and pushes Mitaka away with the toe of a boot against his chest. “Anyone who wishes to follow my example may do so now. That includes you, Commander Rizzana. He’s been with women and should know what to do.”  
         Colonel Datoo is the first to stand. “Are you sure this is acceptable?” he inquires politely.  
         “Of course. He’s my adjutant, not my boyfriend.”  
         Mitaka briefly looks crestfallen, but he forces his expression back into submission just as fleetingly. He swivels toward the colonel and opens his lips again, remembering what he’d thoughtlessly promised Hux that first night.  
          _Anything for you, sir._


End file.
